Mario High School
by KoopaKid98
Summary: When Wendy Koopa gets to High School, what will happen? Will she become popular very quick? Will someone come and ruin her? Only you can find out. Please read and review! Thanks!


Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of my story, Mario High School! This fanfic mainly focuses on Wendy O. Koopa, because, well, lots of people don't seem to like her, but I think she's awesome and cool! So I figured why not? Haha, but please read and review! Tell me what I should do better at, cause I'm only a n00b at writing stories.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Ugh...", a 14-year old Koopa girl says. She rolled around in her bed for a few seconds before checking her alarm clock. The sun, rising, shines through the window.

"Oh crap! It's 7:50!", Wendy O. Koopa shouts, jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and hopped in, hoping to make it in time for 8:30am, the time for her first day of High School.

After about 5 minutes, she blow dried her hair and straightens it. She grabs her bow from the top of her dresser, and puts it on. She then rummages through her closet to find her school outfit she wanted to wear for a long time - her leggings, a long sleeved blue shirt, and her new moccasins. She rushes to the mirror, and checks herself out before heading downstairs.

"Hi Wendy, my dear, don't you look all fancy and what not!" said a deep voice. "Wow, Wendy, you sure put a lot of effort into it, huh?" said another voice, higher pitched.

"Well, thank you guys!" Wendy said, feeling her soft hair. She always loved her hair, it was the most precious thing to her... well her and her family first!  
Lemmy and King Dad were sitting on the couch when Wendy walked in. They looked at her, then resumed eating breakfast. "Yum, what's for Breakfast, Dad?" said a voice walking into the room.

In walked Larry, also heading to his first day of High School. He didn't seem to care about his appearance all that much. "Just make whatever you feel like, I'm too lazy to cook anything today." he answered to his son, not bothering to pay attention.

"Okay! I'm making cereal! My favorite!" Larry exclaimed, heading to the kitchen to get his breakfast ready. "Hey, get the hell out of my way!" a booming voice shouted at the younger sibling, who whimpered in fear.

"DAD! Tell Roy to be nice!" Iggy told his dad, hoping to get an answer. Roy just snickered, and continued eating his french toast.

"Roy, leave whoever alone or whatever." Bowser said, still not paying any attention. Another figure walked into the room and took a seat next to Lemmy, and asked him where his sheet music went. "I don't know!" giggled Lemmy, knowing Ludwig would be mad at him if he found out he hid them in the attic. Ludwig huffed, and spoke sternly to Lemmy. "This is not a joke, if you don't tell me, I'll get Roy to hurt you again!" This scared him, so he left the couch and rushed to get the sheet music.

Bowser suddenly stood up, streching and yawning, looking at his watch. "Wowzers, look at the time... HEY. Where's Morton?" All the Kooplings looked around the room. Nobody had seem him yet. "I'm right here!" Morton shouted, halfway across the room, looking dressed and nice for a day of school. Bowser smiled at all his sons and daughter as they were heading back to school... and that meant he would get a 7 hour break from them 5 days a week... finally!

"Okay guys! It's 8:15, get your butts up, and let's go back to prison for another wonderful year!", said Ludwig, sarcastically. The boys laughed, and got thier backpacks and walked out the door. Wendy got her phone, and her bag, and although nervous, determinely walked out the door. She hoped today would go good at least!

* * *

Well okay guys, that was the first chapter of this fanfiction!I KNOW it's really short, but trust me, the chapters will be longer, which means I'll spend more time making it. I just wanted to begin somewhere, because I planned on making this for a few months already. I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I understand if you didn't, it's kinda boring so far! But I'm gonna introduce other characters soon and maybe someone who doesn't like Wendy? But haha, please review and await the next chapter. :) Suggestions are also welcomed!

~KoopaKid98


End file.
